The boy with the bolt through his head
by Tarrant the Hatter
Summary: This is an crazy or insane Harry fanfic. Warnings(DO NOT READ IF YOU HATE THESE OR YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18): Blood & Gore, human experimentation, mutilation, Insanity(more may be added later on). -Tarrant the Hatter, The Son of Kronos, Silvertounge, & Kitsune


AN: This is my second fanfic, so Read and Review. Any kind of review is apperciated. For this entire story I will be updating it each time I add some. So at some points chapters may be nothing more than a sentence or two, so don't leave a lot of comments about it please.

This is an crazy or insane Harry fanfic.

Warnings(DO NOT READ IF YOU HATE THESE OR YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18): Blood &amp; Gore, human experimentation, mutilation, Insanity(more may be added later on).

-Tarrant the Hatter, The Son of Kronos, Silvertounge, &amp; Kitsune

Summary: After one of Dudley's "Harry Hunting" games Harry gets taken while hiding at the local park. After a couple of years he is rescued when Dumbledore comes to deliver his Hogwarts letter instead of Hagrid as in the cannon. Years worth of experiments turns Harry into nothing like before. Dumbledore then takes Harry to hogwarts for the rest of the time until the start of term. Also…well the rest you have to read and learn for yourself.

Tarrant, Kronos, Silver, &amp; Kit are proud to present.

The boy with a bolt through his head bk.1

Chapter I: A boy named Stein

"I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time, and every creature leads themselves to change your state of mind. An' the girl that chased the rabbit drank the wine and took the pill, has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feels. "-Her Name Is Alice by Shinedown

Fear. Fear filled his senses as he hide behind a tree at the end of the park. Couched down with his eyes shut and his hands over his head, was a 6 year old Harry James Potter. He was waiting for Dudley and his friends to find him, just like every other time they always found him every time, they were playing " Harry Hunting". They would find him and then they beat him. Sitting there for what felt like hours and hours on end, when he finally decided that it was safe to leave his hiding spot, as he began to look up Harry saw a shadow on the ground at his feet. The last thing that he'd have seen was a hand pressing a smelly cloth to his face, as he was claimed by the land of Morpheus.

::A couple hours later::

Finally, coming back to consciousness, Harry heard a soft voice singing, "Think like a hatter, but be mad as a bat. Swift as a wolf, but sly as a fox. The cunning of snakes,and ferocity of lions. The brains of a raven and loyalty of a dog. Patched like a quilt. You must think like a hatter, but be mad as a bat." Opening his eyes, Harry was confronted with the image of a tall man. This man had semi-tan skin short black hair and wore a knee length lab coat but the one thing that drew young Harry's attention was, not the fact that he was laying on an operating table but, the fact that the man held in his hands a sharp and shiny scalpel. "I see that you are awake my little bug. You're going become my new patch quilt, since my last one got too torn," the man said with a smile as he walked closer to Harry with the scalpel. And so the experiments began.

::4 Years later::

11:00am July 30th 1991

Sitting in his room, if you could call it that had padding all over the walls and a half a foot thick steel door, was a boy that years back was told that his name is and will always be Stein. This is because all of the experiments that were done to him left him with stitches all over, that the scientist refused to remove, and all of the animal parts and DNA that was added to him. Those animal parts and DNA included a fox tail and two fox ears, instead of regular ears, retractable cat like nails, and the DNA of a fox cat and shark. Lost in thought Stein was wondering what his birthday present would be this year, his other presents were the addition of the animal DNA to his own.

::Stein's POV::

Waiting in my room for it to get to midnight I was jolted from my thoughts by someone, that I could just hear, knocking at the front door. After the door opened the voice of an old man could be heard.

::Scene change front door::

::Third POV::

An old man in a purple robe with a gray beard that very nearly reached the ground was standing on the front step of a big


End file.
